User talk:Greater good
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Greater good page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 15:58, February 26, 2012 Unused footage and infoboxes I don't think we should list actors who haven't actually appeared in released episodes in character infoboxes - their role is not significant enough in my opinion. Having a brief mention of the recasting in the body text of a character article seems more than enough to me.--Opark 77 16:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the image File:Aerys.jpg. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Special Features) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the special features, to add these just type Category: Image (Special Features)) I have added as much of this information to your image as I can to show you what we need. I'm afraid I don't have Blu Ray so I cannot state what feature it comes from, could you let me know or add the information to the image? In future I hope that you will be able to add this information yourself. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description (obviously this requires a bit more adaptation for images from the special features).--Opark 77 15:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :You're not using the right licensing tag - we have permission to use screen shots from the show so they should get not . Please use the template I have provided you with. If you continue to upload images with the wrong licensing tag, or insufficient information then I will have no choice but to block you from editing. Please go back through your recent uploads and add this template to them so that they have the correct licensing tag, and the right information regarding the permission and copyright of the images.--Opark 77 (talk) 00:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Tau'va--The Dragon Demands 18:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yara's photo Love the image. It has an amazing quality, its an amazing improvement compared to Chrys' low quality, narrow-cut images.Gonzalo84 18:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Replacing photos Instead of just removing them, it is mandatory for you to move the replaced image to the article gallery.--Gonzalo84 06:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Once again you've changed article photos without moving the replaced one to the article gallery. Consider this your second warning. One more and you will be temporarily blocked from editing.--Gonzalo84 03:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You've been removing images instead of replacing them again. Please stop.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I warned you about this yesterday, but you went back onto the Aegon Targaryen page and removed an image anyway. You can't remove images, you have to put them somewhere else in the page (unless you're replacing it with a similar, better shot of something from the same scene).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) New images Don't forget to categorize images and add the proper information.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Grey King In that image you added to the infobox you can only see his silhouette. Restore the previous image and move the silhouette to a gallery.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Don't forget to crop them properly. That one you posted on Fall of Winterfell has a black line on the top. Fix it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Complete Guide 2 images While I'm annoyed here and there about some things with putting in new images (making sure not to remove older images, making sure they're cropped properly, etc.) the images from the Complete Guide Season 2 you've been loading up are a MASSIVE benefit and save me and everyone else a lot of time that would have been spent screencapping them. Thank you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Unnecessary code in articles Be careful when writings there's a lot of that in some articles. Like Night's Queen.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you please tell me in which video you found the picture of Elia Martell ? Electra Mak. (talk) 16:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC)